


Violent Love

by BakeySama9



Category: Danny Elfman (Musician)
Genre: Choking, Degradation, F/M, Love, Oingo Boingo, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, danny elfman is horny, sexy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Danny is horny and decides to try something new in the bedroom. Reader is more than happy to receive this new loving.
Relationships: Danny Elfman & Original Female Characters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Violent Love

He slams his lips to yours, crushing you beneath him. His hands are roaming everywhere on your body, making you feel hot and aroused. You buck into him, groaning into his fiery kiss. Your hands find themselves tangled in his red locks, pulling him closer to you if that’s even possible.

“You’re such a little slut for me,” he says, grinning. You feel partly embarrassed but also strangely excited.

“Maybe.” you spit back, biting down on his bottom lip. This fuels him even more, flipping you over so you’re now on top of him.

His hands grab your hips, grinding into you hard. You can feel his erection growing as he continues to kiss you all over. You can’t get enough of his touch, it’s making your skin feel hot.

You moan as he slaps your ass, smirking as he does so. You lean down to kiss him passionately, telling him exactly how you want it. He knows you’ve been waiting for him in anticipation. Your arousal grows with every second that he spends teasing you. 

His voice is gruff and deep with need as he pulls your panties aside, his fingers teasing your dripping cunt. You gasp as he enters you roughly, his fingers hooking deep inside you.

“Fuck, Danny…” you pant out, leaning your forehead against his.

“I love the way you moan my name, baby. I know how badly you need my cock,” Danny is very smug about this.

He removes his fingers after a few seconds of teasing, flipping you both over once again. His hands remove your panties quickly and he’s fast to shed his own underwear. Before you know it, he’s deep inside you, bottoming out.

“You like that, baby? You love how good my cock feels inside your tight little pussy, you slut?” Danny asks, caressing your sides. He’s pumping into you fast, but dragging his cock in and out in the way that you love so much.

“Yes, yes!” You cry out, grinding your hips against his. You match his movements.

Suddenly, his hand is at your throat, squeezing softly at first. His eyes are burning bright as he watches your reactions to him choking you. You moan as he fucks you hard, his hand squeezing your throat a little harder now.

Tears stream down your cheeks as he continues to choke you, and his pace doesn’t let up at all. He’s whispering dirty, filthy things in your ear as his other hand reaches down to pull and pinch your nipple.

The smirk on his face turns you on even more. Danny usually loved to take his time with you, making sure you were having a good time. This time, he was much more frenzied and frantic about it. It hurt but it felt so good.

He groans as your walls pulse and contract around him, pulling him even closer to his climax. You’re panting and mewling as your orgasm hits you hard, causing everything to cut to static. Wave after wave of pleasure rolls over you, causing you to buck your hips against him harshly.

His hand squeezes your throat harder as he finally throbs inside you, painting your insides white with his thick, hot cum. When he pulls out, his demeanor changes and suddenly, he’s worried for you.

“Oh fuck, baby. Did I hurt you?” Danny asks, rubbing your neck softly. You shake your head no.

“I love you so much,” he tells you as he cuddles next to you. You knew he would never want to hurt you on purpose.


End file.
